Why Me
by ShadeyMike
Summary: When all is lost will one man be able to save the worlds with the power of God by him? Can a Satinist with emense power be more powerful than the all mighty? Very Religious BBRAE ROBSTAR OCOC Postponed for the moment
1. Death spared No Man

_I want to remind all who are going to read this story first hand that it will be very religious and will be hard for some viewers to stand so before anyone reads this I want them to have an open mind and a clear thought. –ShadeyMike_

**Ch.1: Death spares No Man**

The night's air filled every inch of Titans Tower that night. You could almost feel the darkness creeping up at you throat. It was almost 1:30 in the morning and no one was up, well sort of. There green teen had been exiting and coming back from the tower every night for the part 4 months. It was 1 year, 4 months, and 7 days since the 'death of Terra' and 4 months sense the new 'Terra' had appeared at the young school in Jump City. Beast Boy was now turning 16 and his puberty had long past. But his kind heartedness still stayed. The boy had been planning for several weeks to ask the gothic teen, Raven, out and try to show his true feelings for her. But every time he tried a small pain of Terra would come to him and he would chicken out.

But tomorrow was the day, he had abolished Terra from his mind with a bottle of tequila and a night out and now was preparing to get his surprise for Raven ready. He had kept his secret in a small box in the basement of Titans Tower and sense Cyborg had added an outside entrance he could go out and enter through the back so he would not wake the young girl just a few floors up. He had spent countless hours at a small burger joint down town to bye this item worth over $300. But money wasn't the matter. It was a new jeweled belt much like hers she wore on a daily basis, except instead of red diamond it was an almost black pearly with a golden raven imprinted on the middle link. Had polished it 7 times that day making sure it was perfect for the next.

He placed the belt in an almost perfect position inside of a black box next to her tea cups for her to see clearly. And when he looked back at it a small blush came to his forest green cheeks.

"I hope she loves it." He preyed to his green bean self.

The boy had to leave the house once more to close up the back entrance to the garage and when he closed it softly a small sound was heard from above him. Before he could look up a figure fell from nowhere and landed on him. The two rolled along the grass trying to stay on top of one another till the shadowy figure lifted Beast Boy up with his right foot and catapulted him off with his left. The green boy fell to the ground with a loud thud and transformed into a green Raptor. The green animal lunged at the shadow only to clamp down on steel arm plates. Before he could change again a steel pike collided with his ribs knocking him against the wall with a sickening thwack. The green teen hobbled to stand straight and caught a metal blade entering right below his chest and exiting his back with the horrible sound of blood and bone scraping against each other. The man lifted the bloodied Beast Boy high in the air and flung him off of the pike. Before he hit the ground the sharp point of the blade slice half of his throat and he hit the floor with a sound like dead weight hitting the bottom of the ocean floor.

The bloodied boy laid there building up a pool of the red liquid that stained the cement he laid on. But somehow he wasn't dead; no he blocked out all of the echoing pain in his body and crawled along the floor groaning every inch. His family was in danger and he was the only one that could save them. His communicator was in the mailbox of Titans Tower, he always put it there if he was outside the tower, so he wouldn't be disturbed.

There was complete silence now, only the mind destroying sound of bloody flesh scraping against cement and hard but useless breathing from an already dead man. But as he crawled a bright light began to shine above him. It was so bright it was like a human sun shining down on his bare green neck. Beast Boy tried to speak but no words came out, only gurgles and gasps from the blood in his throat building up. Before him was a tall man with long brown hair. His eyes were a deep blue and his face was soft and smooth like a child's. He wore a white robe with a cross near his heart. His white robe had silver plating on its chest and on its pelvis. This man held a blade of fire in his right hand and he reached out to Garfield. The green child backed up slightly but stopped to let out a gasp of pain.

"Do not worry child, I am no threat, take my hand." whispered the man in an angelic voice.

That's when Beast Boy noticed something that lifted his heart; on the back of the man were large white wings like a very large eagle on the back of a human. Reluctantly Beast Boy took hold of his soft hand. In an almost unknown flash of light they had traveled from the small back yard next to the harbor of Titans Tower to the docks of Jump City just north of it. Beast Boy laid on the ground with a soft thud and he felt his life leaving his body. But the angel next to him placed his hand on the slit throat and like Raven's mysterious power's it closed up leaving nothing but a small pea green scar along his throat. In some way he had found his voice once again.

"What's going on, who are you?" asked the young boy holding his large wound.

"There is only time to say my name, you may call me Michael, but according to the book I am Saint Michael." whispered the angel as he held the boy down still.

"We have to go save my friends from that mad man, come on!" yelled Beast Boy as he rose to his feet but only fell back down in the pain.

"I am afraid we cannot save them now, look away now child." whispered the man helping the boy to his feet.

There was no time to say anything else, a large boom was heard and a blast wave traveled from the tower to the ocean pushing the water out like splitting the red sea and then fire. The tower imploded from the inside out and there was only fire and the sound of crackling laughter.

"No!" yelled Beast Boy in such a heart breaking sound that it would break any brother's heart.

The green teen fell to his knees and tears fell from his eyes but soon he fell to the floor unconscious from blood loss, and a broken heart.

_7 day's later_

A green boy sat in a medical bed with a bandage around his chest and head. He had an I.V sticking out of his skin giving him more blood and fluids. Around him were 5 adults, known as Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and the Green Lantern. On there faces were sad looks. The green boy stirred in his sleep and all 5 of the adults looked up with small grins.

"Garfield, you awake!" smiled Wonder Woman with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the green boy.

"Hey guys, what's up, where are the Titans!" he almost yelled the last words as he remembered what happened.

He watched all of the grins fade away and Batman looked down in anger.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but none of them survived, we found you across the canal bleeding to death and we almost thought you were dead." confronted Flash as he put a hand of his friends shoulder.

Beast Boy sat there in complete silence and tears came to his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Inner explosion, someone had planted a lot of napalm bombs. They all went fast and with no pain." said Batman in his monotone voice.

"What made it through the explosion?" he asked looking up with sadness.

Green Lantern pulled out a box from the box and handed it to him. The box was filled with computer chips and to his surprise the Game station controllers were fine, talk about durability. But then he found it, the belt he was going to give Raven, it was a little sizzled and some of the gems were stained black with soot. He held it in his hands and broke down on the spot.

Superman approached him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry son."

"I was going to tell her my feelings! I was going to let it all out! Why, why did that bastard choose to kill them that's night, I wanted t know if she felt the same! Raven! Raven! **Raven**!" he screamed in such pain that Batman stepped out of the room and sat in a small chair outside the door.

If anyone was there they would have seen Batman remove his mask and cry as Bruce Wayne. Inside the room the emotion was dead and no happiness was felt at all or would be for some time.

"The ceremony is tomorrow, we were able to find the… bodies… in some time. We need you to be there. The entire city is showing up and it will be shown around the world." whispered Superman as he looked outside the window to the dark skies of Jump City.

Beast Boy sat there with the belt in his arms, and for some reason he laughed a little and looked up at the original Justice League and nodded his head.

"Yes, I want to go."


	2. Salt in Our Wounds

**Ch.2: Salt in Our Wounds**

The sun had begun to set on the first night, it was late and Garfield mark Logan was feeling the pain of exhaustion setting in on him. The wound on his body was beginning to heal but his heart would never feel the same. He had his clothes ready for the next morning, when the 'funeral would be held. He hated to think of it as anything but the end of his life and the end of Jump City's. He was held in a hospital room high above the crowds, it was almost the top floor, and he liked it up there, far away from the mayhem and chaos, up in the clouds were his friends were sitting next to god. He knew all of them were next to Him, and He was going to take very good care of them for eternity, and soon he would be in His light as well. As the green boy looked out over the sleeping city he felt the loss of his friends begin to settle inside of his gut. It was to hard to bear because as he looked out of the city he had began to feel as his forever home, he notice that there would never be a T shinning over it's great land, casting a shadow of love over the buildings now crumbling in the darkness.

"I can't die, not now, I have let too many people down in my life but I will avenge my friends. I am going to find the man who killed them all, I don't know how but I will, I swear it on my grave I will avenge them all!" he growled to himself as he held his wound and hissed in pain.

But as he said those words a light began to shine from behind him. He remembered that light from the Saint that saved him back then.

"Hello child, nice to see you have been given the strength of god." smiled the saint.

"Saint Michael right? Thank you for saving me back there, I can't show you my gratitude, but what do you mean the strength of god?" asked the green child.

"The man you fought was no ordinary man, his name was Samuel Marycole. By his followers he was called Sadistic Sam." Mumbled the men as he pulled out a file folder from no were and threw it on the bed.

"A file on this guy?" asked the child in confusion.

"Yes, heaven is very organized Mr. Logan, unlike yourself but we keep a file cabinet full of sinners distend for hell, and this man is at the top." smiled the angel.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was sent here because this man has done something unforgettable, he has changed the will of God and he has the power to do it as much as he likes. He is a Satanist from Gotham that has broken the rules."

"What rules, what are you talking about?" asked Garfield as he picked up the folder and looked at it confused, it was perfect, no wrinkles no paper's out of place, it was made to be perfect.

Inside of the file folder he saw typed papers and pictures, and a small symbol painted in red at the back of the cover.

"What is this symbol?" asked the boy as he looked at it confused.

"A hellfire protection symbol, it stops all those distend for hell or in hell to take hold of this item, and if they do they will be burned…badly." winked the angel.

Beast Boy was surprised his skin did not sere at the touch but he didn't have time to wonder if he was really going to go to heaven or will his path change. He looked up and the angel was now sitting in one of the chairs the Justice League had been in just a few hours ago.

"Now about the rules, well let me start from the beginning, Sam was able to get a hold of a book that was meant to be never found, it is called the Book of Life and it belongs with Lucifer and his people, it has the names of every person that exist this day, and it always has the dates and ways they will die. Well apparently Sam sold his soul to Satan and so he was able to find the book and he is using it to his will. But the book can't be change unless you have an item called the gem of Chaos. If you remember Master of Games had one but it was the gem of Power and then there is the Gem of Life. The gem of power is able to transfer souls into itself while chaos is able to control the powers of the souls it absorbs and change the Book of Life. Think of it like a pen of doom. Now the gem of life is a weapon of heaven that is able to use holly powers and set the powers of the gem of Power and Chaos at once, sort of like a holly shield that you will need to fight Sadistic Sam. So…do you understand?" asked the man as he took a breath.

Garfield sat there dumbfounded until he raised his finger to speak.

"You mean this Sam guy has a book that can kill people and the pencil to change it? So that's how he killed the Titans!" he yelled as he got up with anger.

"Yes and for that is the reason he must be stopped, he can change the holly idea of God, and if you defy God a lot of people will be hurt in the consequence. We are looking at the man that is trying to bring the battle of heaven and hell to the Earth's plain's to finish it off once and for all. But I also have good news; you friends sense they were taken away from the prime a replacement body for them has been given to them. But they will not remember anything until we place this item on the forehead and unlock the lost memories."

The saint pulled out a small gem from his robes. It was fairly sized to be hanging on a thin thread, but it had a gold rim and inside of it was a green diamond with a halo of gold imprinted on its middle.

"That's the Gem of Life isn't it?" asked Garfield as he took the gem from Michael's hands and placed it carefully around his neck.

"Correct changeling, but it only activates by my voice. So I have to follow you on your journey."

"But how, I mean you are an angel?" asked the teen as he scratched his skull.

The man grabbed the gem in his palm and slowly chanted a soft Latin spell and as he spoke the charm, the gem began to glow and a blast of energy flew out of its crystal container and hit Saint Michael in his chest. As the beam hit his chest, the brown hair on his head shrank and spiked up, his eyes became a deep red, and his lip was given a small ring at the end. Then instead of robes he wore a white shirt with a white jacket over it and for pant's he had bleach washed jeans and white chucks on his feet; but on his back stayed the angel wings.

"Dude your wings are still there!" yelled the changeling in frustration.

"I know, but only the chosen ones can see them, that's how we are able to find the soul of your friends is because of my wings. Now, tomorrow morning is the funeral and I will see you then so, keep that gem around you at all times, you have to take this responsibility now and keep all communication short with the out world from now on. Got it?" asked the saint as he expanded his wings higher than normal and approached the large window.

Garfield nodded and watched his friend glide through the wall and fly out into the darkness. But inside he felt a heavy pain, not because of the responsibility, but because his friend's weren't supposed to die that night and he had felt completely guilty for letting it happen. He sat on the bed with the Gem of Life dangling down his shirt and swinging back and forth in the slight breeze. The green teen looked over to his right and saw a boom box sitting still on the dresser. He pressed play and a song he remembered as the CD Raven had leaned him.

**Salt in Our Wounds **

**By: H.I.M**

_He we are_

_In the maelstrom of love_

_Waiting for the calm_

_To soothe our hearts_

_He we are _

_And don't know how to stop_

_Waiting for the war_

_To end it all_

_Love is insane baby_

_We are too_

_It's our hearts little grave_

_And the salt in our wounds_

_Love is insane baby_

_We are too_

_It's our hearts little grave_

_And the salt in our wounds_

_Here we are_

_Right back where we began_

_Waiting for sweet love_

_With open arms_

_Here we are_

_Just like before_

_Waiting for the warmth_

_Of that tender storm_

_Love is insane baby_

_We are to_

_It's our hearts little grave _

_And the salt in our wounds_

_Love is insane baby_

_We are to_

_It's our hearts little grave _

_And the salt in our wounds_

_Love is insane baby_

_We are too_

_It's our hearts little grave_

_And the salt in our wounds_

_Love is insane baby _

_We are too_

_It's our hearts little grave_

_And the salt in our wounds_

_And the salt in our wounds_

_Ad the salt in our wounds_

That night Garfield Mark Logan cradled the belt of his love and cried himself to sleep.


End file.
